


Unfinished Drabble

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2009.Never finished...





	Unfinished Drabble

“Sam?”

 

Sam slowly turned, his face slack, his eyes…

 

Dean blinked. For a moment, he thought he saw a hint of yellow in his brother’s eyes. 

 

“Sam?”

 

Sam suddenly dropped, his long legs folding under him. His t-shirt twisted to the side and pulled tight across his broad shoulders, he lay motionless.

 

“Sam!” Dean dropped to his knees beside his brother. A quick check revealed Sam’s breathing and pulse were normal, but… 

 

Dean reached for his cell phone. “Wake up right now, Sam, or I’m calling 911. You hear me?” He waited for a moment, hoping for a response. “Sam?”


End file.
